Deadpool
Stuff about me Because there is SOOO much about me, read it here. Or here. Or here. Oh yeah, the awesome founder of this awesome wiki let me take control of this page. Games (By The Renegade) In Super Smash Bros: The Shadow People TBA Trivia *A recurring gag of mine is when I call my guns "doorknobs." I don't know why I do it. I just do. *My dumbass Healing Factor causes my brain cells to be in a constant state of flux and regeneration, rendering me immune to psychics. Man, this science stuff is hurting my brain. Anyway, the constant flux is not what causes me to have my witty banter and ADD-type personality. "It's just the way I am, bitch!" is how I put it. *I became one of the villains sent to find the so-called Identity Disc possessed by AIM. * I was hired at one point to assist the local resistance in Rumekistan against Flag Smasher and Citizen V. * After becoming temporarily merged with Cable, I seemed to be immune to Cable's telepathy despite Cable's psionic powers becoming greatly increased. * Often, I will do something he should not have done (that's just the way I am bitch! Wait, did I already say that?), and promptly leave the scene, leaving an "I.O.U." message (I owe you). * According to some dumbass I've hated forever, I always dodge to the left. * I LIKE CHIMICHANGAS!!! * I was cursed for a short time by Loki, who had claimed to be his father. The curse made me look like Tom Cruise, rendered my face totally invulnerable, and caused my life to fall to ruin. The curse was removed when I reconciled with Thor, my true father, who I met in a bar without ever realizing who it was. This seems to contradict an issue of "Cable & Deadpool" when a conversation between Cable and myself about our pasts and parents, my father is shown dying when he was a teenager, however when questioned on the truth of the story by Cable, I respond, "I'll tell you the truth when you tell me." But because Thor's immortal, he didn't really die. * According to some dumbasses I sound like Demi Moore. I actually sound like Nolan North. * I am one of the few Marvel characters to break the fourth wall. *During my adventure to save the multiverse from the Awareness, it was revealed that my worst fear is to be truly and utterly alone. * Domino once said that my most lethal weapon is his mouth. I agree, well, apart from my guns. And my swords. And my farts. One of my farts nearly killed Bob coz it stunk so much. * I think that my best friend is Wolverine, which of course couldn't be further from the truth. My real best friend is Hydra Agent Bob. * According to everyone on Earth, I'm based off Deathstroke. But he's based off Taskmaster. Who is based off me. Dafuq? **I have just been informed Taskmaster isn't based off me. So, I take back my "dafuq". *People unfamiliar with mw call me "Ninja Spider-Man". Which is stupid because people unfamiliar with Spidey call him "A dumbass version of Deadpool". * I have bovinophobia, which is the fear of cows. They fucking scare the shit outta me! SPOILERS AHEAD!!!!!! *My wife is Gwen Wilson. But before her was Shiklah. *As seen in the beginning of the YouTube series "Deadpool and Dadpool", it is found out that Deathstroke is my brother, thus creating the first Renegade CGI animated YouTube series, Deadpool and Deathstroke. *As seen in the end of the YouTube series "Deadpool and Dadpool", it is found out that my dad is actually Thor, who's real name is actually Wil. Dat's why my last name is "Wilson", instead of "Thorson". SPOILERS FINISHED!!!!!!! Gallery Deadpool.png|Me doing the best pose EVER!!! Deadpool pic.jpg|Did anyone notice I was holding a banana? Cap'n Deadpool.jpg|This is me from the Pirate Universe Wade.jpg|This is me before my accident Deadtooth.png|Some people may ask who this is. Well, I ask, who isn't this. And do you know what they answered. "You, Deadpool. He isn't you. He's Sabretoothpool. He's from some other universe" Category:Characters Category:Marvel Characters Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Anti-Heroes